


switch

by lets_remain_secretive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: A+ parenting by Yato's father, Asshole father, Hey for once it not Grisha with bad parenting skills, I will add tags as I go, Kinda, Magic, Manga Spoilers, Other, i dont remember of the top of my head his name, non-binary hanji, yatos dad is a ass and should die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_remain_secretive/pseuds/lets_remain_secretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpal Levi and Eren Yeager are transported to another world by unknown forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and stuff so yeah. I originally wrote this on watt pad since I didn't have a account on this yet.

Levi sat at his desk reading over the plans the commander made a few days prior, when the door flew open and strolled in Hanji, who greeted Levi loudly. Levi replied to Hanji with his usual "what do you want shitty glasses". Hanji just stared at him before they stated that they just wanted to see one of their friend if it was so badly. Levi could easily see that they wanted something and so he asked them every so politely (sarcasm), "what do you want shitty glasses, I know you want something so spit it out shit for brains" Hanji sighed and looked up to Levi and replied to his question, "i need to do an experiment and I need you and Eren for it", Levi raised an eyebrow at them before asking if they really needed to ask him permission since they where going to do it anyway, Hanji simply nodded. Levi called for the young titan shifter to come into his office. Eren stood next Hanji saluting both of them, and looked toward Levi. Levi stood from his chair and ordered him to go saddle his and his own horse, and get ready for the experiment. Eren walked out of the office and down the hall toward the court yard. Levi sighed and sat back down in his seat and stared at Hanji before they left the office and chased after Eren. Once the brunette return to the office and once again saluted him, Levi stood up form his seat, grabbing his jacket and sliding over his small shoulders, Levi left the office and head towards the court yard. Hanji awaited in the courtyard with Mobit, commander Erwin Smith, Mike, and Armin, who seemed to of been packing different objects into carts for their experiment.(stupid shit, aka science).(sorry if you like science) Thing packed and ready to go Levi slide on foot into the stirrup and, despite his small side, pulled himself up with ease, and stared of with a slow walk, to Hanji, who had the widest and shittiest grin, Levi has ever since on their face. With one last check that everything was in order, Hanji lead the way, with a slow walk before rushing off in a canter. Hanji lead them to a clearing within the wood, far enough from civilisation and the base but close enough just to be on the safe side. They had Erwin, mike and Levi unpack the objects, which included a few logs, a empty wagon, a few household object, and a small wooded wall, and place the is certain places, they proceeded to to set thing up before rushing over to their horse and grabbing a small notebook and a pencil. Hanji told Eren to stand in the middle where a teacup and kettle had been set up and told him to make some tea, he was confused after he had bitten his hand, he was confused on why Hanji had asked him to make tea but complied to their orders and bit his hand a processed to make tea. "Okay Eren, I want you now to place the teacup in the palm of your hand and jump up and down without spilling any", Hanji shout toward the titan shifter. "Um how is this meant to make me shift into a titan squad leader", Eren asked them, to which they replied. "You need a goal, and not spilling and of tea is your goal so go on" Hanji yell toward Eren. Levi grumbled at Hanji wasted of tea, tea he could be drinking. Facing toward Erwin as Eren did what he was told and transforming into his titan form(in all of its glory) Levi sighed and grumbled more while sending death glares toward Hanji. ________________________________ Failing miserably at all of the tasks Eren had to face(beside transforming into such a wonderful thing), Hanji called the experiment done for the day and had everyone to start to pack shit away, all beside Eren, who was still a titan, seemed to stand still before he start to sway, fall to the ground with a loud thump. Levi rushed over to Eren's titan form before the feeling of nausea and dizziness over swept him, stumbling around before falling fave first towards the ground, but instead of hitting the hard ground Levi seemed to go straight though it and into and dark absit. Floating around in the absit for a few second before seeing a man before him, the man wore weird clothing with a thing around his neck, his hair a dark colour he could tell. The closer Levi came to the man the more of of him, levi could see and smell. He had blue eyes and on the front of his jacket was a small crown symbol, he also smelt like sweat and body odour. Levi seem to on a crash course with the man, as the never seemed to be going in any other direction. Levi closed his eye ready for contact with the man but when he open his eyes he saw a young girl, mid teens, calling someone's name, looking to the left he saw a young boy,early teens, asleep next to him before his eyes slammed shut again, and was in complete darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Yato sat on top if Kofufu's temple while Yukine sat inside working on some homework, Hiyori gave him to study on. The day seemed of to been dragging on since Yato hadn't any jobs for a while, when the small god phone went off. Checking to make sure it wasn't Hiyori checking on him, to make him do the her job he promised. After knowing it wasn't her Yato picked up the phone and answered it with his way of answering his phone (have you seen when he picks up his phone) and listening to the kid in trouble.  
After hearing everything Yato hanged up and called for Yukine.  
Sighing, Yukine closed his books and climbed out the window to squat on the roof with the sweaty, jersey wearer, who calls himself a god.  
Teleporting to the teen in need, Yukine talked to the kid while Yato surveyed the area around them.  
The kid talked about how he lost has friend due to a fire,which he accidentally cause, and blames himself for killing them, he also talked about how the entrance exam has made him stressed and how he has started to hear voices in his head.  
Voices telling him he is useless and is a murder, other voices say he should kill himself, the Shinki told him not to worry because Yato had everything under control, which was somewhat true.  
Yato called the regalia outside where the was a storm coming their way (a storm is a bunch of phantoms, which are the thing telling the kid bad crap).  
"Sekki" Yato yelled jumping off the building and running towards the horde of phantoms approaching, Yukine landed in Yato's sweaty palm.  
"Yato, Yukine where have you been, I been looking for you two" a teenage female said staring at them with her pink eyes.  
Yato looked towards the girl, his blue eyes meeting hers.  
"Hiyori what are you doing, we are doing a job, you can't be here", the jersey wearer yelled at the female in front of him.  
"Then when are you going to fix my problem, you sweaty man" Hiyori yelled back.  
Yato looked away from the teen before muttering "I will get to it eventually".  
"Just wait over there until we are done got it" Yato growled at her, running towards the storm with Yukine in his hand.  
__________________________________  
After what seemed like an hour or two, Yato had defeated the last of the phantoms.  
He jumped on too the roof where Hiyori was waiting for him.  
Standing, she walked to the blue eyed god.  
"Yukki" ,Yato spoke to the regalia, waiting for his master to call his name.  
Looking down at his hand as Yukine transform back into his human form, he saw a small amount of blight covering it.  
Sighing Yato turned to the girl that stood next to him and asking her what she was doing here.  
"We made plans for lunch and you where not at the temple" she paused, scratching at her face, "so I can looking for you two".  
Yato wondered for a moment on how she always knew where they where, when Hiyori gasped, turning around Yato saw Yukine lying on the ground with a stressed face.  
Running towards the unconscious boy, laying on the ground.  
Arriving at Yukine, Hiyori and Yato tried shaking the boy while calling his name.  
"Hiyori go get Kokufu and Daikoku and hurry" Yato ordered the teen, when Yato felt nauseous and dizziness sweep through him.  
Standing, Yato put and hand to his head before swaying from the dizziness.  
Hiyori turned around to stare at the God, hand reaching for him, when he yelled "quickly we don't have much time", nodding, Hiyori disappeared from his sight.  
Yato continued to sway before falling face first into the solid cement and falling unconscious himself.  
Opening his eyes, Yato surveyed his surroundings. He was in a dark place with no one around him, floating in an absit, when in the distance a small figure appeared, too far away to see any details.  
After what seemed like hours the figure came closer, small details could be seen. The figure was wearing a crop-top jacket, a white button-up with a caveat tried around his neck and white pants covered by a brown skirt?.  
The figure also had black hair styled in an undercut and very pale skin.  
The closer the figure got to Yato, the more detail the God could take in. Male. Short. Maybe teens. Greyish blue eyes shooting daggers at everything they saw.  
The man seemed to be in a direct collision with him as he did seem to be changing direction anytime soon.  
Yato waited for the impact, when it never came he opened his eyes to the darkness and was alone once more.  
Floating around for another hour or so Yato began to tiered, unable to keep his open Yato drifted into unconscious for the second time that day.  
Opening his eyes once more he heard the distant yells of some one as he was lifted and placed into a cart followed by another person with olive skin, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. Okay so I am really lazy but I was also busy doing stuff for school I am sorry. Also any mistakes please notify me.

Yukine rises from the cot beneath him, clutching his head as a his mind throbbed. A blacked haired woman with pale skin and cold greyish black eyes was standing next to his bed while a younger girl? with blonde shoulder length hair, was arguing with a mysterious voice hidden from his view. 

He groaned, the dark haired woman turned her glaze to him before speaking to the others. The other two came into the small area where he was, staring at him with worry in their eyes, beside the mysterious voice, who was a tall strapping young man with two tone hair and a face like a horse. 

The blonde, which he was now debating which gender they were, came and sat next to him in the available chair, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

"Are you okay Eren" the girl asked him, patting his head. 

He didn't know who this girl was or who was this Eren was. The female sat down in a wooden chair ,located next to the bed, while the blonde of whatever gender went to stand out off the close off area, to talk to someone out there. The dark-haired girl grabbed his hand , giving it a squeeze, Yukine finch away from her.

"It me, Mikasa, and Armin." Mikasa said worriedly 

"And Jean" another, more masculine voice came from behind the curtain, before an another person, male came into the spacious area. He was tall with two tone hair which was styled with long hair on the top his head and shorter on the sides and back.

Yukine threw his legs off the edge of the cot, placing his feet on the floor and standing up, he wobbled before falling on to cot, groaning.

"Steady, steady, slowly Eren, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you have"

"Wha- what are you talking about" Yukine asked, his voice different then he remembers and laced with confusing.

"You were in you Titan form, and you start to sway before falling and then some thing similar happen to captain Levi and neither of you have woken till now"

"Titan form?"

The trio looked at each other, looking towards Yukine and cocking their heads to the side. Mikasa placed hand on his shoulder, her face showed her worry for Eren, who ever that was.  
Mikasa turned her head towards the blonde and told him to get someone name Hanji.

A few moment later a person with mess hair put in a ponytail and glasses came in the small space. Walking right up to Yukine and right in his face.

"Hello Eren, I here there is something is wrong" they exclaimed. 

"He doesn't seem to remember his Titan form, Hanji" the blonde explained.

"He probably faking, wanting attention and shit it's jaeger for sake" the two tone male said.

Hanji scrunched up their eyebrows, staring at him, their eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"Hmm what else don't you remember Eren, do you remember Wall Maria and Shiganshina, do you know what Titans are"

Yukine shock his head staring into the intense eyes of Hanji. A loud groan was heard from a few beds away. 

"Well it looks like sleeping shortie has awoken from his long slumber" Hanji chirped.

Yukine, once more, tried to stand up, but fell again. Mikasa slung his arm over her shoulder, helping him walk to the groaning man in a cot. His dark ebony locks styled in an undercut and fringe parted down the middle, partly covered his eyes, which where a dark bluey-grey in colour, He was very pale.

"Where am I... Who the fuck are you, you're not Hiyori, where's Yukine."the man screamed, who Yukine believed to be Yato.

"Yato" Yukine whispered.

Mikasa placed Yukine in the chair by the bed before ushering everybody out of the cramped space, leaving the two alone.

"Yato is that you" Yukine said eyes staring at the man before him.

"Yukine, what the hell happen to you, where are we, why can people see us, I am god, I have to become a god of fortune" yep Yato.

"What do you mean what happen to me, you should see you self you good for nothing, I don't know where we are or why people can see us." 

After some explanation of what each other looks like, Yato deemed himself worthy to stand, with Yukine denied that he was healthy enough and reminding Yato that he is obviously in a mortal body, but ignoring Yukine. He tried to stand, falling face first towards the ground, being caught by the back of the clothes on his body.

Staring up at the man ,who saved him from falling face first in the hard concrete floors, was a tall blonde man with sharp blue eyes, The tall blonde was accompanied by the creepy brunette from before. 

"Levi this is very like you to get up before you are healed but to fall face first towards the floor not so much" the man chucked.

"Who, what, let me go you ... You big eyebrows weirdo" Yato yelled.

"Well that was harsh" the man said.

"Erwin it seems that both Eren and Levi have con-cocked a case of amnesia and have made up a life when they where unconscious but those life are some how connected" Hanji said.

Erwin or the eyebrow weirdo raised his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, thinking about how to go about this.

"What are you're names, I am Commander Erwin Smith"

"Yukine" 

"Yato-gami" Yato said over proud.

"Yato, his name is Yato" Yukine said, rolling his eyes at the god his serves.

"And we aren't this Eren or Levi, I can tell you that" Yato spat.

"Then tell me how did you get here and why do you look like my two of my soliders"

"That we don't know ourselves" Yato said, sitting back down on the cot. "But I have a feeling it has to with a certain somebody" he said looking at Yukine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I have in the next chapter with Yato and Yukine in it, yato realising that he is now shorter then yukine.  
> Because Yato made the statement that he is glad that Yukine can grow any taller then what he is. So complainy Yato soon maybe I have to pase this

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.


End file.
